NekoMimi Archive
NekoMimi Archive (ネコミミアーカイブ), anche conosciuta come Cat-ear Archive, è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade scritto e prodotto da Kusoinaka P. E 'stato aggiunto il 26 aprile 2013. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=君好みアーカイブ　惨敗もマージン 後悔しないの　君に近付いた 昨日の飾りを引き千切って どうぞお好きなの ear ear ear 煩い通りは少し苦手なの 繁華街の隅目を光らせる 監視体制もラクなもんじゃないね 迂闊に昼寝も出来ないくらいに 小娘一人は傘一本 爪を汚さずに高みの見物 被った仮面は私の真似？ 笑っちゃうよね 今日も集る群れの鼠の中に君を 路地裏屋根の上から あっちこっち探したの 恋の敵（かたき）のシルエット 重なる夜まであと何時間 泥棒猫はどっちなの？ ヘッドホンは外さない方が いいんじゃないの？ 君の攻略本　私のコレクション 色形サイズ　全て取り揃えてます 二週間前は可愛い赤色 三日前は確かクールな青色 今日の新作は強気な紫 明日は君のその隣の邪魔な娘 恋の敵のシルエット 重なる夜までもうあと少し 黒猫が通り過ぎたら 十字路には気を付けて帰るのよ 君好みアーカイブ　惨敗もマージン 後悔しないの　君に近付いた 昨日の飾りを引き千切って ああこれじゃ駄目なの？ 恋の敵のシルエット 重なる一秒前瞬間に 警告はこれで最後よ その可愛い耳をくれないかな？ 愛の名残のエッセンス もう聞こえない猫撫声で笑う 所詮人間はこの程度よ 100年も生きりゃ分かることなの 有終のティータイム　乾杯のヴァージン 新しいページを今日も刻むの 煩い獲物を引き千切って さあどうぞお好きなの 変幻自在のネコミミアーカイブ|-|Romaji=kimigonomi ARCHIVE sanpai mo MARGIN koukai shinai no kimi ni chikazuita kinou no kazari o hikichigitte aah douzo osuki na no EAR EAR EAR urusai toori wa sukoshi nigate na no hankagai no sumi me o hikaraseru kanshi taisei mo raku na mon janai ne ukatsu ni hirune mo dekinai kurai ni komusume hitori wa karakasa ippon tsume o yogosazu ni takami no kenbutsu kabutta kamen wa watashi no mane? waracchau yo ne kyou mo takaru mure no nezumi no naka ni kimi o rojiura yane no ue kara acchi kocchi sagashita no koi no kataki no SILHOUETTE kasanaru yoru made ato nanjikan dorobouneko wa docchi na no? HEADPHONE wa hazusanai hou ga iin janai no? kimi no kouryakubon watashi no COLLECTION iro katachi SIZE subete torisoroetemasu nishuukanmae wa kawaii akairo mikkamae wa tashika COOL na aoiro kyou no shinsaku wa tsuyoki na murasaki asu wa kimi no sono tonari no jama na ko koi no kataki no SILHOUETTE kasanaru yoru made mou ato sukoshi kuroneko ga toorisugitara juujiro ni wa ki o tsukete kaeru no yo kimigonomi ARCHIVE sanpai mo MARGIN koukai shinai no kimi ni chikazuita kinou no kazari o hikichigitte aah kore ja dame na no? koi no kataki no SILHOUETTE kasanaru ichibyoumae shunkan ni keikoku wa kore de saigo yo sono kawaii mimi o kurenai ka na? ai no nagori no ESSENCE mou kikoenai nekonadegoe de warau shosen hito wa kono teido yo hyakunen mo ikirya wakaru koto na no yuushuu no TEA TIME kanpai no VIRGIN atarashii PAGE o kyou mo kizamu no urusai emono o hikichigitte saa douzo o suki na no hengen jizai no nekomimi ARCHIVE|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di AmeSubs' An archive of your preferences, at the brink of defeat I won’t regret approaching you Tearing apart yesterday’s decoration Go ahead; choose your favourite ear ear ear Noisy streets are my weakness, Keep an eye out for the corner in downtown The surveillance system isn’t that simple, I can’t even carelessly take an afternoon nap Alone, the young girl, without dirtying her nails, Reaches for the paper umbrella Is that mask an imitation of me? How silly… Today too, inside the pack of rats, From the roof of the back alley, I searched here and there for you Love is enemy’s silhouette, How much longer until the nights overlap? Which one is the cat burglar Isn’t it better if I don’t remove My Headphones? Your guide book, my collection, Let’s assemble all the shape and sizes Two weeks ago, it was a cute red And three days ago, I believed it was a cool blue Today’s new collection is a strong purple Tomorrow will be that troublesome girl Love is enemy’s silhouette, Just a bit longer until the nights overlap And if a black cat passes by, Be careful crossing the road on your way home… An archive of your preferences, at the brink of defeat I won’t regret approaching you Tearing apart yesterday’s decoration Ah, is this not good enough? Love is enemy’s silhouette, The moment before that one second That was your last warning Would you give me those adorable ears? The essence of the remnants of love Laughing in a soft voice that can’t be heard I guess humans really are only of this level After living for more than 100 years, I would know A perfect tea time, let’s toast to the virgin Today, a new page will be engraved Tearing apart the annoying prey Well then, choose your favourite Of the ever-changing cat-ear archive Video 【初音ミク】ネコミミアーカイブ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2012